Peccātum
by puntuka91
Summary: Para los católicos es el alejamiento del hombre de la voluntad de Dios. ¿Pero realmente como se siente pecar? Lujuria, Ira, Envidia, Soberbia, Pereza, Avaricia y Gula. 7 pecados y 7 santos que la representas ¿Te atreves a dar un vistazo?
1. Luxuria Milo

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencia: **un poco de lime y creo que nada mas =)

**Luxuria**

"_La lujuria nunca duerme. No me importa, yo soy insomne."___

_Totó_

Milo de escorpio era uno de los caballeros más fuertes y leales en la orden de la diosa Athena. Siempre fue devoto a ella, claro sin ser fanático. Le servía en lo que ella quisiera sin replicar, sin hacer un gesto ni parpadear. Siempre fue así con las órdenes. O al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que en lo más profundo de su ser a veces se cuestionaba todo ese formalismo y restricciones.

Desde que era pequeño su vida estaba llena de prohibiciones y normas que no le dejaban hacer nada a voluntad, pero aun siendo un niño jamás se cuestiono nada de eso. Y fue hasta la adolescencia cuando se empezó a preguntar el por qué tantas normas y reglas, era como si su diosa lo obligara a estar en el santuario de nacimiento a muerte sin conocer lo de afuera. Sin saber realmente lo que era el mundo. Pero él consciente de que el santuario no lo era todo, empezó a idear formas para poder descubrirlo a voluntad.

Un día mientras entrenaba el sexto sentido descubrió un paraje que daba directo a Rodorio. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero solamente había ido a hacer compras, ya que era para lo único que dejaban salir del encierro.

Por lo que empezó a descubrir todo como un recién nacido, miro los estantes de las tiendas, de los bares, incluso de los burdeles. Y fue ahí cuando la vio, una joven mujer de cabellos negros ébano y ojos color verde jade. Esta le hizo un gesto sugerente al aun joven santo y este cayo como mosca a la telaraña, el cazador había sido cazado. Y vaya que había salido tarántula la mujer, ya que en cuento Milo se acerco esta lo engatuso con sus ocho patas. Cundo Milo salió de su estupor la mujer ya estaba sobre él, juntando sus sexos.

Y fue como si algo dentro de Milo despertase, algo monstruoso y delirante a la vez. Una sensación de placer infinito se apodero de él, cuando esa mujer beso, lamio y mordió su piel. Y por primera vez se sintió completo, era como si hubiera alcanzado el nirvana a la vez que tocaba la punta del orgasmo. Aun algunas veces cuando lo recordaba, sonreía, ya que la pobre mujer acabo cubierta casi por completo de semen cuando alcanzo su primer orgasmo, salvaje y violento, primer orgasmo. Tenía 15 años cuando eso sucedió.

Y fue como haber despertado a una bestia que pedía y pedía más de aquella sensación de paz interior. Era una droga necesaria que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Asi fue como empezó a seducir amazonas. Caían igual que insectos a la luz, pero llego un momento en que el encanto había acabado, y a no se sentía como con esa prostituta y en ese momento decidió que empezar a buscar otro tipo de compañía.

Y ahí fue cuando conoció a un extraño en Rodorio, era un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, un extranjero ingles según recordaba el octavo guardián. Y fue cuando experimento por primera vez lo que era tener sexo con alguien tan semejante a él, claro físicamente hablando. Ese hombre supo exactamente dónde y en qué momento tocar para el placer del joven de 17 años. Y de nuevo sintió esa sensación de placer infinito, que había experimentado la primera vez, pero con un bono extra. Ya que era como tocarse así mismo, ¡Era como tener sexo con el mismo! Y de nuevo el preciado orgasmo llego, ese orgasmo que tenia meses sin tener. Tan violento, doloroso y placentero que era como oro molido para el escorpión.

Y su nuevo descubrimiento tuvo más de donde saciarse, ya que el santuario estaba lleno de hombres, entre aprendices, caballeros de bronces, oro y plata. Y así empezó a descubrir lo que tenía a la mano, y cuando se aburría iba al pueblo o otros más alejados, ¿Qué importaba? Con tal de sentir esa felicidad infinita, no había precio que no pagara.

Y entonces el escorpión empezó una doble vida, en el día era un fiel caballero de su diosa y en las noches un cazador de pasiones. Pero como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, así llego el fin de su libre tránsito. Ya que se descubrió el complot de Saga contra la diosa, y entonces se dio cuenta que esa sensación de estar completo era solo una ilusión.

Con la partida de su mejor amigo se dio cuenta que desde hacia tiempo ya lo sentía más que a un amigo… lo amaba. Y jamás se había dado cuanta por culpa de esa estúpida adicción, porque lo era y él lo sabía. Era adicto a todas esas emociones, sensaciones y perversiones. Nadie parecía darse cuenta del pequeño problema del escorpión, excepto claro Camus, al cual le había contado. Y sensato como era el acuariano le había aconsejado que dejara todo eso, porque un día lo consumiría.

Qué razón tenían esas palabras, ya que sin saberlo todo ese frenesí lo estaba comiendo poco a poco como un cáncer. Quizás físicamente no, pero emocionalmente lo tenía destruido. Pero como buen adicto lo negó y siguió haciéndolo, aunque ahora le costara más trabajo escapar, con el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Llego la batalla contra Hades y todo se destruyo por completo en su interior. Al ser que amaba, o eso creía, era un traidor. Tuvo que pelear contra Camus, su primer y único amor, realmente no sabía que era el amor, pero lo quería y mucho.

Y luego murió, que hilarante sonaba eso, morir y después resucitar. Le recordaba a un pasaje de la religión cristiana, resucitar… esa palabra sonaba hueca, como su vida. No tenía nada, no esperaba nada… ¿Entonces a que lo resucitaron? Aun tenía el pequeño problema con el sexo. Pero ya no era como antes, ahora cada relación conllevaba un vacio, ese sentimiento de estar completo hacía años que ya no lo sentía, ni esos extraordinarios orgasmo que lo hacían ver el cielo. No ya no era igual. Tendría que buscar algo nuevo ¿Pero qué?

Un día llego la tan preciada respuesta, había bajado del cielo, así sin más. Le diría a Camus lo que sentía por él. Solo había un dilema… ¿Y si no le creía? Es decir el supo siempre de que tijera estaba cortado, y de todas las aventuras que había tenido. Creo que por ese lado era terrible que fuera su mejor amigo, tendría que resignarse, pero primero intentaría hasta cansarse.

-Camus tengo algo que decirte…yo…-el escorpión estaba pensando como decírselo, pero su amigo viéndolo tuvo la sospecha de que le quería decir

-Milo, si vienes a decirme lo que creo que me vas a decir mejor no digas nada-dijo el acuariano con una ceja levantada

-Yo…te amo Camus, de verdad lo hago-dijo Milo mirándolo fijamente

Camus suspiro y miro directo a los ojos al escorpión- ¿de verdad me amas? ¿O simplemente no tienes algo mejor que hacer?-pregunto fríamente el de la onceava casa

-Si te amo…lo sé, lo siento-dijo el oji turquesa paseando su mirada en la zafiro de su amigo

-Milo, no estoy seguro que sepas que es el amor. Lo siento no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe por un mal entendido-dijo Camus mirándolo con pena

-Está bien… pero no me daré por vencido debes de saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa seductora el octavo custodio

-Lo sé, te conozco-dijo con una media sonrisa el francés.

Y desde ese momento el escorpión se prometió que no dejaría de intentar hasta obtener lo que quería… al francés. Pero mientras ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco? Después de todo ¿Qué puede hacer un poco de sexo?...

*****************

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? por favor dejen sus comentario, sugerencias y demás escritos jojojo XD aquí les dejo mi correo por si alguien quiere agregarme =) puka91_ un beso y hasta la próxima actualización... Ira ¿Quien será el que representara? ya verán muajajaja


	2. Ira Aioria

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencia: **ninguna, tal vez algunas palabras ofensivas, pero nada de gravedad.

_N/A: Eh aquí el segundo cap, si lo se me tarde, pero es que me vigilan O.o suena raro y demente pero lo hacen T.T no puedo estar a 100 metros de la computadora, porque sino el sensor maternal se enciende. Lo bueno que no siempre puede vigilar y es por eso que lo subo hoy =) y bueno viendo que no tengo remedio actualizare cada semana U.U ni modo un saludo a todos los que leen estoy ._

**Ira**

_La ira puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enojo. Estos sentimientos se pueden manifestar como una negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás y hacía uno mismo._

"_Es mil veces más fácil no decir lo que pensamos en un momento de ira, que disculparnos después._"_  
__Anónimo_

_-_No tienes mi perdón, así que lárgate de una vez-dijo encolerizado el joven

-Aioria, no seas duro con él, deja el pasado atrás. Recuerda que los rencores solo envenenan el alma-dijo una voz pausada y tranquila.

-Lo sé hermano, pero él, junto a Shura jamás tendrán perdón-dijo Aioria mirando con odio a su acompañante

-¿Por qué tú no lo puedes perdonar, cuando yo ya lo hice?-pregunto Aioros a su hermano "menor"

-Una cosa es que tú los hayas perdonado Aioros y otra muy diferente que yo haga lo mismo. Ellos dos hicieron 13 años de mi vida miserables y con un perdón no lo van a solucionar-dijo con odio el castaño

-Aioria se que te hice mucho daño y que no me merezco tu perdón, pero Shura no tiene la culpa yo se lo ordene. Recuerda que tú también pensaste que yo era el patriarca-termino el géminis con voz pausada

-No se me olvida Saga, pero él debió ver, se suponía que eran amigos y él simplemente mato a Aioros sin ninguna consideración-reflexiono el leo

-Aioria tu también dudaste de tu hermano…-Saga de pronto fue interrumpido por un golpe certero en la mandíbula inferior. Aioria se le había echado encima sin ninguna palabra, le propinaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, mientras Aioros trataban de controlarlo.

-¡Aioria basta! ¡Aioria!- repetía una y otra vez Aioros, el cual después de muchos esfuerzos pudo separar a su hermano de Saga.

-Aioria te comportas como un chiquillo malcriado-reprendió el castaño obscuro a su hermano menor

-No te pongas de su lado, bien sabes que él no debería estar aquí. Nunca debió resucitar-dijo sombrío el león

-¡Aioria basta! Sabes que lo que dices es horrible, nuestra diosa decidió que fuera así y tu ni nadie debería cuestionar su decisión-inquirió Aioros ya algo molesto

-Lo sé, pero no lo merecen quizás la diosa les haya dado el indulto, pero te aseguro que muchos no lo hará-dijo Aioria mirando a Saga con odio

-Aioria deja ya de decir esas cosas por favor-pidió Aioros mirando a Saga dolido

-¿Por qué rayos lo defiendes tanto Aioros?-pregunto con premura el león

-Lo defiendo porque eres injusto con él Aioria, por eso-dijo el guardián de sagitario algo tenso

-¿Solo es por eso?...ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué venias con él?-pregunto pensativo el castaño casi rubio

-A…bueno… fue porque me lo encontré en la entrada eso es todo-dijo no muy seguro el de la novena casa. Aioria lo miro dudativo con una ceja en alto, ya que si conocía a su hermano, como pensaba que lo conocía sabía que estaba mintiendo. Aunque también cavia la posibilidad de estar equivocado, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando vio a su hermano mirando a Saga con ¿cariño?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Exijo saberlo Aioros, se que mientes ¿Por qué?- pregunto molesto Aioria

-Yo… tenía algo que decirte Aioria… veras lo que te voy a decir no es fácil y mucho menos agradable… para ti claro-dijo Aioros serio y con las cejas fruncida

-¡Dilo ya! sabes que odio los rodeos-exclamo exasperado el gato

-Saga y yo estamos juntos, lo amo-dijo Aioros algo nervioso esperando la reacción de su hermano. Aioria había simplemente alzo una ceja e hizo una extraña mueca que a Aioros se le antojo iracunda

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Aioria tranquilamente pensando que había escuchado mal

-Que Saga y yo somos pareja-repitió calmadamente el castaño obscuro

-Entiendo… pareja-repitió Aioria con calma. Una calma demasiado espeluznante para el de sagitario. Y de pronto como una bomba nuclear, el león había explotado.

-¡¿Cómo carajos te atreviste, si quiera a verlo como hombre?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡¡Estuviste 13 años muerto por su causa y ahora dices que lo amas!!! ¡¿Es que acaso estas mal de la cabeza o simplemente el estar muerto tantos años te afecto?!-grito el león casi desquiciado por la cólera que sentía.

-Aioria cálmate, por favor estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-dijo Aioros tratando de contener la furia de su hermano

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Es que acaso tú te calmarías si anduviera con un espectro de Hades o una marina de Poseidón?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡No claro que no! ¡Pero tú vas y te revuelcas con el que te mato!-volvió a despotricar el león-¡Ni siquiera pensaste en nadie, simplemente en ti! ¡Pero era de esperarse siempre haces lo mismo, nunca piensas en los demás!-dijo acusadoramente el dorado de leo con un dedo señalando a su hermano

-¿De qué hablas Aioria?-pregunto su hermano desconcertado por la declaración del león

-¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando! ¡Nunca pensaste en los seres que te queríamos, cuando te dejaste matar por Shura!-dijo Aioria sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo- Nunca pensaste en las consecuencias… y menos en mi-dijo Aioria más bajo que lo demás pero lleno de rencor

-¿Qué no pensé en las consecuencias? Claro que lo hice, y en lo único que pensaba era en ti. Pero tenía un deber con mi diosa, como caballero que soy-dijo Aioros con el gesto serio y molesto

-¿Y tu deber de hermano? Estoy de acuerdo en que no me ibas a cuidar para siempre… pero tenía 7 años Aioros. Era un niño, estaba aterrado y triste porque me habías dejado. No sabes cómo me golpearon, como me torturaron para que dijera dónde estabas. Y los años siguientes no fueron mejores… ¡Estoy tan decepcionado de ti! ¡¡¡LARGATE!!! ¡¡¡LOS DOS FUERA DE MI CASA!!!-grito iracundo Aioria, tanto así que su grito parecía un rugido de león. Aioros miro dolido a su hermano, sus ojos se habían llenado de humedad, salió de ahí aprisa con Saga por detrás. Este no había dicho nada por petición de Aioros, pero realmente quería darle un buen golpe al menor. Se había pasado y había lastimado a Aioros.

Aioria respiraba entrecortado, jamás se había descontrolado de tal forma. ¡Pero cómo era posible que le dijera eso Aioros! ¡Por Athena! ¡¿No podía decirle mejor que se había enamorado de uno de los espectros de Hades?! ¡A no tenía que decirle que amaba a Saga, el maldito bastardo que lo había mandado a matar y no conforme con eso casi mataba a su Diosa! ¡¿Acaso todo mundo estaba loco?!

Volvió a respirar como si se estuviera ahogando y se recargo en un pilar hasta quedar sentado. Y de pronto como si su mente le jugara sucio, en su mente se formo la imagen de la mirada dolida y llena de lágrimas de Aioros, y la culpa se hizo presente. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, se había pasado de la raya. Jamás debió recriminarle cosas pasadas y tan dolorosas para los dos. Pero es que simplemente no lo había podido evitar ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Disculparse? Seria lo ideal, pero su orgullo se lo estaba impidiendo. Volvió a meditar el asunto, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus compatriotas griegos el cual lo miraba divertido.

-¿Qué gato? ¿Cerciorándote que el piso este limpio o qué?- pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa

-Jajaja que gracioso Milo-dijo el león con sarcasmo

-¿Y ahora por qué tan enojado gatito? ¿Acaso perdiste tu bolita de estambre?-volvió a reír Milo.

-Mira bichejo desagradable, no estoy de humor para tus chiste-dijo fastidiado el castaño

-¿Y ahora que tienes? Es raro que no me hayas regresado el insulto ¿Estás enfermo?-pregunto Milo sentándose a su lado

-No, me pelee con Aioros-dijo serio el castaño. El peli azul lo miro curioso y con una ceja levantada

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Milo con seriedad

-Bueno es que me dijo que esta con Saga ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡¿Con Saga?! ¡Por Athena con el que lo asesino!-dijo finalmente Aioria

-Hay gato no deberías tomártelo tan en serio, sabes si él es feliz tu también deberías serlo ¿no crees?-pregunto Milo con una sonrisa

-¡Pero no con el que lo mato!- insistió Aioria

-Vamos gato no seas duro con él, si lo ama y Saga lo ama déjalos amarse ¿no? Después de todo no todos los días se puede amar y ser correspondido-suspiro el escorpión- Además de que dudo mucho que por lo que un rato de enojo tuyo haya hecho se vayan a separar y menos para darte gusto a ti.

-Quizás en eso tengas razón pero es que…por Athena… es tan difícil perdonar -dijo el minino dando un bufido de frustración

-Hay gato si no sabes perdonar no esperes que te perdonen. Piensa que lo que te digo, no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran-reprendió su amigo peli azul

-¿De cuándo acá ese brote de madurez?-pregunto realmente intrigado el león

-Ya sabes uno tiene que aprender de sus errores, sino, no habría servido de nada morir y revivir ¿no lo crees?-dijo Milo haciendo un ademan de simpleza

-En eso tienes razón bicho, nunca creí decirlo pero Milo has madurado-dijo Aioria sonriéndole a su amigo

-Tu igual gatito nada mas que no te has dado cuenta, anda y discúlpate con el arquerito que si no vas a andar deprimido todo el mes-dijo levantándose el peli añil

-¿Todo el mes? No entiendo-pregunto Aioria confundido

-Bueno, es que conociéndote como te conozco te vas a ir a disculpar hasta que tu orgullo te deje y créeme eso puede tardar hasta un mes-replico divertido el de escorpión

-Ok me iré a disculpa, espero me perdone si no ya no se qué hare-dijo desolado el castaño

-¿Pues qué más? Seguir intentándolo hasta que lo haga-dijo sonriendo Milo

-Sabes que no tengo tanta paciencia-

-Aunque no la tengas inténtalo, bueno ya me voy que si no se me hace tarde para ir con Kanon al pueblo, nos vemos gato y piensa en lo que te dije-dijo Milo despidiéndose de su amigo

-Si bicho lo hare-dijo autónomamente Aioria

Asi pasó un día, dos y tres, y Aioria no iba disculparse con su hermano, el cual lo había estado evitando o simplemente lo ignoraba. Hasta que cansado de la situación, Aioria tomo valor de no sabía dónde y fue hacia su hermano.

-Aioros ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto el castaño claro, al obscuro.

-Claro-exclamo indiferente Aioros, mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano.

-Aioros…yo… lo siento, no debí decir lo que dije y mucho menos juzgarte como lo hice perdón-dijo avergonzado Aioria

-No, no tienes mi perdón Aioria-dijo el arquero a un asombrado Aioria

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto el león desconcertado

-Que no te perdono-dijo tranquilamente el de la novena casa

-Aioros no estoy para bromas de mal gusto-dijo el león al borde de un ataque de ira

-No es broma, si tú no perdonas a tus semejantes, tus semejantes no te perdonaran, así que no te perdono Aioria-termino el castaño con una sonrisa tierna

-Aioros me estás haciendo enojar, ¡¿Que carajos quieres que haga para que me vuelvas a hablar?!-pregunto colérico el de la quinta casa

-Bueno primero que nada disculparte con Saga, después aceptar las disculpas de él y de Shura y por ultimo respirar y contar hasta 10000 para controlar tu ira ¿Entendido?-dijo el arquero calmadamente

-¡¡Jamás!! ¡Ni aunque me torturaran, no lo hare!-exclamo Aioria

-Entonces nos vemos, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo-dijo llanamente el de la novena casa, y empezó a caminar.

-¡Aioros! ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero no me pidas que seamos amigos del alma ¿Entendido?-dijo Aioria con el ceño fruncido

-Ok, con eso me doy por satisfecho-dijo el arquero divertido

-Bueno, camina que hay que empezar-dijo resignado el león

-Lo vez no es tan difícil-dijo sonriéndole a su hermano

-Si como digas-finalizo la conversación el león.

Ese día Aioria comprendió que con enojarse no solucionaba nada. También se dio cuenta que su hermano no era rencoroso, era vengativo y ventajoso, pero como buen león que era, y hermano de este sabría en que momento regresarla. ¿Para que enojarse y gritar, si se puede desquitar después? Con ese pensamiento una sonrisa se instalo en la cara de Aioria, pobre Aioros no sabía lo que le esperaba. Si fuera él estaría pendiente día y noche, no fuera a ser que algo le pasara…


	3. Invidia Kanon

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

N/A: Bueno eh aqui el capitulo 3, lo vengo a dejar de rapidito asi que cualquier duda ya saben dejen comen.¿Que les parecio? quise intentar algo nuevo. en fin el siguiente es Soberbia... creo que ya tienen una idea de quien es no? =) saludos a todos

_La envidia es la tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno y la emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee._

"_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros.__"  
__Diógenes Laercio_

**I****nvidia**

PVO Kanon

Hace casi 16 años que había empezado, 16 años de agónico odio y sentimientos destructivos. Hoy por fin me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve, nunca voy a perdonarme el haberle hecho daño al único ser que me quedaba en este mundo. Y es que es tan absurdo ahora que lo veo, todo empezó por una estúpida armadura. Una armadura que separaría la vida de hermanos que teníamos Saga y yo.

Qué poder de destrucción podía tener un pedazo de metal ¿no? No era que Saga y yo fuéramos los hermanos mas unidos, de hecho peleábamos a menudo, pero aun había amor de por medio, preocupación el uno del otro.

Pero después de la decisión de nuestro maestro, todo cambio. Desde ese día, en cada momento nos separábamos más, hasta llegar a ser desconocidos. Incluso nos llegamos a odiar, nos dejábamos de hablar, primero por días, después por semanas y luego por años.

El debía portar la armadura de géminis, mientras yo vivía en el anonimato, esperando la oportunidad de aunque sea portarla unas horas antes de morir. Y entonces ese sentimiento se instalo en mí. No sabía exactamente que era, pero sabía que odiaba a Saga ¿Por qué? Simple, yo quería ser alguien, no vivir en su sombra. Quería que me conocieran como Kanon y no el hermano de Saga, como solía llamarme el patriarca. Quería poder pavonearme por ahí diciendo que era un caballero de oro y no una simple reemplazo de este.

Asi empecé a trabajar duro, para poder vencerlo y que mi maestro reconsiderada su decisión. Pero nunca lo hizo, aunque varias veces demostré ser un caballero igual de fuerte que él, incluso más astuto. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque al final Saga fue el que porto el ropaje dorado. Y entonces la razón por la que mi maestro no me dio la armadura salió a reducir.

Tenía envidia… envidia de mi propio hermano. Hubo noches de en qué pensaba en como asesinarlo, de la forma más cruel y dolorosa, otras simplemente rumeaba mi frustración por no obtener lo que quería. Fueron años duros de indiferencia y alejamiento, pero todo lo había provocado yo mismo.

Y entonces vi la oportunidad que esperaba, mi hermano estaba perdiendo la razón, y solo había que darle un empujoncito para que se volviera loco e inevitablemente vendría el reemplazo y ahí entraría yo. Era una oportunidad perfecta y todo me lo daban en bandeja de plata, es mas ¿Para que conformarse con una simple armadura si podía ser igual que un dios?

Si, podía manipular a Saga para que matara a la reencarnación de Athena, era un simple y baboso bebe. Sería demasiado sencillo, como matar a un indefenso conejito. Y luego solamente vería como se destruía mi hermano lentamente. Sería un espectador en esa "batalla".

Y entonces yo sería un dios, no más armadura que lamentar, no más anonimato, no más comparaciones. Y todo sin mover un solo dedo, toda la sangre derramada seria obra de mi hermano. Y entonces nadie diría nunca más lo bueno, valeroso y fuerte que era Saga.

Sentía la victoria tocándome los dedos, saboreaba la victoria que no me di cuenta a tiempo que esa locura de mi hermano no era obra de su mente, si no la de un ser más poderoso que yo.

Y así, mi propio hermano me había encerrado en Cabo Sunion. Pase días pensando en lo estúpido de mi actuar, y ese odio que sentía en vez de mermar se fue haciendo más grande. Ese odio que poco a poco me iba envenenando el alma y hacia nublar mi vista.

Y cuando pensaba que moriría de puro odio y claro de las inclemencias del clima, encontré el templo de Poseidón, y de nuevo movido por el odio, empecé a maquilar ideas estúpidas, que inevitablemente terminaron en fracaso.

Recuerdo que el día más feliz de mi vida, en esa vida de odio y resentimiento, fue cuando no sentí más el cosmos de Saga. Cuando me percate que estaba muerto, que su plan había fracasado. Ese plan que yo había maquilado y que posteriormente el retomo, había fracasado. Y yo Kanon, por primera vez había ganado, le había ganado a Saga.

Después de ese día mi existencia fue más que una espiral de confusión y culpabilidad. No sabía la razón de mi sentir, ya que según yo lo odiaba. Pero algo en mi me reclamaba el no haberlo ayudado, el no haber hecho algo para que nada de eso sucediera.

Cuando llegaron los caballeros de bronce a vencer el plan de Julián, bueno más bien el mío, me sentí extrañamente aliviado. Por fin esa farsa había acabado, y ahí frente al templo destruido del dios de los mares, llore, llore como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Llore por mi traición, por mis constantes fracasos, por ese odio, pero sobre todo por Saga.

Por mi hermano, el cual su única culpa había sido cruzarse en mi camino. Aun recuerdo su mirada dolida cuando le dije lo que según yo era. Cuando le eche en cara su creciente locura.

Esa mirada, que en la batalla contra hades, era de hielo. Ya no translucía ningún sentimiento. Y yo no pude verlo a los ojos, jamás lo podre hacer. Incluso ahora que la diosa nos ha perdonado, no lo puedo ver a los ojos, ni a él ni a Athena.

Eh notado a veces como ven algunos caballeros, su mirada refleja desconfianza, odio, rencor, incredulidad… pero la Saga, cuando me ve, refleja decepción. Y aunque evito hacerlo, cuando me habla veo esos ojos verdes tan iguales a los míos, llenos de ese sentimiento.

Y mi alma se quiebra un poco más. Cuanto quisiera pedirle perdón, perdón por todo lo que le hice, arrodillarme hasta que la piel de mis rodillas se desprenda. Gritarle una y mil veces perdón hasta que mi voz ya no se oiga. Pero no puedo, muchas veces lo eh intentado, pero cuando estoy frente a él, la voz se me va y simplemente no hay palabras para decirle lo mucho que siento que su vida se arruinara por mi culpa.

Llevo días sin descansar, el sueño de vez en cuando llega a mí, y duermo, pero aun estoy cansado. Mis ojos duelen y mi boca está seca, creo que por fin eh enfermado. Muchas veces me lo dijo mi maestro, "el odio enferma y mata de a poco", lo que pregunto es si ¿La culpa será igual, de dañina que él odio? Si me lo preguntaran diría que sí. Aunque reflexionando más sobre el tema, lo que te mata no es el odio, ni la envidia, ni los rencores. Es la culpa de haber sentido todo aquello. De haber hecho daño con esos sentimientos, a los que amamos.

Quizás muera de nuevo sin decirle a mi hermano que lo quiero, y que lo siento, pero lo cierto es que a partir de este momento, hasta que eso suceda, yo Kanon, empleare todo mi esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas a compensar a Saga por el daño producido. Y quizás un día pueda perdonarme a mí mismo de haber sido envidioso, de haber codiciado las cosas de mi propio hermano…


	4. Superbia Afrodita

**La serie Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencias: **Lime

_**Superbia**_

La soberbia es identificada como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros.

"_La soberbia y el egoísmo, son los padres de la soledad".__  
__Francisco Rubio Bermejo_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntaron por quinta vez

-Me arreglo-contesto distraídamente sin ni siquiera mirar a su interlocutor

-¿Para qué?-pregunto el otro viéndolo de forma desconcertada

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Quieres que me vea todo fodongo, con el cabello sin peinar, sin vestir adecuadamente? No mi querido death la presentación siempre es lo primero-dijo el caballero echándose una última mirada al espejo

-Piscis nada mas vamos a entrenar, de todas formas te vas a ensuciar, despeinar y desarreglar. Ni que fuéramos a una fiesta de gala- dijo molesto del cangrejo al ver la hora que era- Llegaremos tarde de nuevo. Creo que de ahora en adelante te esperare en el coliseo, así sirve que al menos troto por todo el santuario, hasta que te dignes a bajar- dijo el peli azul levantándose de la cama de su amigo y caminando hacia la puerta

-Hay vamos no seas exagerado, con lo que me tardo no das una vuelta al santuario-dijo Afrodita caminando detrás de Death Mask

-No claro que no, mínimo doy unas 3 o 4- dijo molesto el cangrejo

- Hay pero si no me tardo tanto… apenas son las 9:00am- comento el pececito viendo su reloj de mano

-Sí, pero te llevo esperando desde las 7am. Y por cierto dijiste que nada mas te ibas a vestir, de a ver sabido que te tardabas dos horas, hubiera ido a robarle comida al bicho- dijo fastidiado el santo.

-No exageres Mascara, además no me vas a decir que te encantan los entrenamientos-dijo Afrodita mirando muy de cerca a su compañero, para ver si mentía o hacia algo fuera de lo normal.

-Ese no es el punto Afrodita, el punto es que si no llegamos a tiempo, Shion nos va llamar la atención. Y la verdad no tengo ganas de estar escuchando al soso ese, que se la pasa recordándonos a cada momento que solamente revivimos porque ayudamos a combatir a Hades- término diciendo eso con una mueca de desagrado.

-Ok, anda vámonos ya que si no, no llegamos-dijo piscis caminando escaleras abajo

-Oye espérame- dijo de forma imperativa Death Mask

Cuando llegaron al coliseo, todo mundo estaba ahí. Y todo mundo se les quedo mirando, ya que eran los últimos en aparecer. Un molesto Milo los miro de forma molesta y con una mueca muy pronunciada en su cara.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan tarde? Llevo horas esperándolos. Bendita la hora es que nos pusieron a entrenar por elemento-dijo escorpión molesto y mirándolos de mala manera

-Hay ya Milo no es para tanto, dioses ¿es que nadie entiende lo que es el estilo y el glamour?-pregunto al aire Afrodita

-Mira te voy a aclarar algo piscis, en primera esta no es una pasarela de modas, en segundo este es un coliseo, el cual se emplea para entrenar y en tercera eres un santo dorado, no un modelo de revista. Después de aclararte el punto ¡Ponte a entrenar!- dijo un furioso Saga, el cual estaba detrás del santo de la doceava casa.

-Mira géminis no te creas tanto solamente porque te pusieron de encargado ¿Ok? Yo hago lo que me entra en gana ¿Estamos?-reitero desafiante el onceavo guardián. Saga lo miro de igual manera, los dos se retaban con la mirada.

-Piscis, un comentario más de esos, y de verdad que no respondo- advirtió Saga con los ojos entrecerrados

-Géminis, te recuerdo que no hace mucho eras considerado un traidor, como yo. ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? Ya no hay mas Ares que te controle, por lo tanto estamos al mismo nivel-comento Afrodita, la expresión de Saga se había vuelto totalmente colérica. Mientras que Afrodita lo miraba con falsa inocencia.

El santo de géminis se puso en posición de ataque, seguido por un Afrodita totalmente tranquilo. Los otros dos santos, se miraron entre sí, como poniéndose de acuerdo de quien separaba a quien. Después de unos segundos de mutuo acuerdo, ambos santos apartaron la mirada y decidieron hacer lo único que podían.

-¡Aioros!-gritaron ambos caballeros, dejando en las manos del caballero de Sagitario el rumbo de un nuevo entercado entre Saga y Afrodita.

-No me digan que de nuevo se están peleando. Es la quinta vez en esta semana- dijo Aioros mirando a su pareja y al santo de piscis

-El empezó-dijeron ambos a la vez, fulminándose con la mirada en el acto.

-No pregunte quien empezó, es mas no eh preguntado nada. Simplemente quiero que se dejen en paz ¿Estamos?-dijo el noveno guardián con voz tranquila

-Pero él empezó primero-dijo en tono aniñado afrodita

-Y él me desobedeció-dijo Saga fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡No eh preguntado quien empezó y quien termino! Dioses lo único que quiero es que dejen de pelearse como perros y gatos… se supone que para eso tenemos una nueva oportunidad, para aprovecharla y mejorar como personas, pero ustedes simplemente no entienden eso-dijo con tono decepcionado el arquero. Se alejo de ahí con aire ofendido sin antes fulminar a ambos, con una mirada de enojo.

Saga y Afrodita se quedaron viendo largo y tendido, como si en los ojos de su igual, fueran a ver su próximo movimiento. Los dos bufaron de frustración al no ver reacción del otro, por lo que ambos se dedicaron miradas frías, y se alejaron sin palabras.

Afrodita estaba tan furioso que no oía ni media palabra de lo que decía su amigo, mientras que Death Mask simplemente hablaba y hablaba sin saber que no era escuchado.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Lo podemos intentar?-pregunto el cáncer muy interesado

-¿Eh? Perdón no te escuche-fueron las escuetas e indiferentes palabras del piscis

-No oíste nada de lo que te dije ¿verdad?-dijo herido el Cáncer.

-Eh… no discúlpame-dijo Afrodita sin interés alguno

-Entonces olvídalo-dijo Death con aire ofendido. Y es que mientras que Afrodita le ignoraba, Death le había propuesto ser pareja. Pero como siempre Afrodita solamente pensaba en el, después en él y hasta el último él.

-Bueno si no me quieres decir es tu problema-dijo molesto el peli celeste al no ser tomado en cuenta- Además ni que hubiera sido muy importante lo que me dijiste-

-No, no fue importante. Bueno no al menos comparado contigo-comento el oji azul

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo molesto el pececito

-Que no te importa nada, ni nadie más que tu. Pero sabes una cosa, un día, toda esa belleza de la que te sientes tan orgulloso, te abandonara y entonces te darás cuenta que estas totalmente solo- tras a haber dicho esto, Death comenzó a caminar hacia su templo

-No seas ridículo Death Mask-al ver que este no le hacia el menor caso, hizo que la cólera de Afrodita se disparar-¡Ni quien te necesité marisco barato!-grito fuera de si el bello caballero. Así camino en total soledad hasta su templo, en el camino las palabras de cáncer retumbaban en sus oídos como moscas molestas.

-Ese idiota-musito para sí mismo, y es que cuando llego a su templo y lo sintió totalmente silencioso y vacio tuvo una sensación de molestia en el estomago. Se sentó en el gran sofá, el cual al estar él solo sentado en el se le hizo más grande de lo que era. Su mente viajaba entre recuerdos, siempre había sido solitario, no tenía muchas amistades, ahora que lo pensaba mejor el único amigo que siempre tuvo fue Death. Pero él siempre lo había hecho menos, lo miraba como si fuera indigno del gran y bellísimo Afrodita. Una molesta pesadez se dejo caer en su estomago, la verdad es que Death Mask siempre había sido lo único que había tenido, y él lo trataba peor que escoria. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Era un miedo que le paralizaba y ese era el que lo lastimaran otra vez, y sobre todo el estar solo. Todas las personas que había amado en el pasado lo habían hecho sufrir y eventualmente se había ido de su vida. Soltó un suspiro resignado, quizás por eso trataba así a todos los que conocía, para no darles tiempo de que se quedaran en su corazón, para que se fueran antes de que los quisiera y después lo decepcionara.

Una punzada se dejo sentir en su corazón al darse cuenta que después de todo el crustáceo había aguantado, y que ciertamente ya tenía un lugar bastante grande en su corazón.

Se levanto del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el templo de piscis, tenía que recuperar a Death, por que sin él estaría solo. ¿Era solo por eso? Se pregunto mentalmente, ¿Por eso lo buscaba? ¿Por qué no quería estar solo? ¿Simplemente por eso? Resoplo fastidiado por su pelea mental, realmente no sabía la respuesta, quizás era por eso o podía ser porque…Death se había ganado un lugar importante en su vida, corazón y alma. Siempre había estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando realmente se sentía mal. Ahí había estado en risas, lágrimas y rabietas sin decir ni objetar nada, cosa rara en él. Miro la entrada de su casa y respiro profundamente, con paso decidido bajo todos los escalones hasta cáncer a donde no vio y no hablo con nadie.

Cuando llego busco con la mirada a Death y no lo encontró, lo busco en la cocina y tampoco estaba ahí, así que supuso donde estaría. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación privada del templo y suspiro. Tomo la perilla con mano temblorosa y la abrió.

Ahí estaba parado el peli azul con una ceja levantada y una toalla en su mano, los cabellos mojados y pegados a su cuello era lo que mas le había interesado al doceavo guardián. Además de que este solamente tenía una toalla cubriendo su desnudez. Trago saliva con dificultada y prosiguió a hablar lo más pausada y tranquilamente posible.

-Death yo… lo siento creo que no te debería tratar así, es decir tu… bueno tu entiendes ¿no?-dijo suplicante el peli celeste pidiendo comprensión

-No, entiendo Afrodita-dijo con su típica sonrisa sádica

-Bueno…tu…yo-dijo nerviosísimo el pececito.

-¿Tu, yo?-dijo bulón el cangrejo

-Hay Death Mask no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, simplemente confórmate con saber que te pido disculpas-dijo molesto el peli celeste

-Aja, ¿Y dime gran Afrodita de piscis quien te dijo que yo quería una disculpa?-dijo serio el italiano

-Por que la mereces no debí comportarme así-

-Bueno ciertamente hoy si te pasaste con tu enorme ego, que es igual de grande que tu trasero deja decirte, pero no hay que perdonar Afrodita. Yo sé cómo eres y tu sabes cómo soy-dijo con burla el custodio de la cuarta casa, mientras que se acercaba lenta y sensualmente a su presa, esa noche iba a cenar pescado quisiera este o no.

-¿Eh? No te atrevas a hacerme eso Mascara de muerte o te juro que…-dijo nervioso el peli celeste viendo las claras intensiones del cáncer en sus ojos azul topacio. De pronto sin que él pudiera evitarlo sintió el aliento cálido de DM, y luego sus labios sobre los suyo. No supo en qué momento había terminado sobre la cama con un Death Mask semidesnudo, con una toalla colgando de uno de sus muslos.

-¿Ahora si me decías sobre tu y yo?-dijo Death retomando la conversación entre besos y caricias.

-Que tu y yo…Ahhh por Athena detente-dijo Afrodita cuando sintió las manos traviesas del peli azul ente sus piernas- decía que podemos estar juntos-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

-Tú y yo mmm ¿tú crees que quepamos los tres?-dijo con ironía el cuarto guardián

-¿Los tres? ¿Qué tres?-dijo claramente celoso el pececito

-Yo, tú y tu gran ego-dijo sonriendo el Death Mask mirando el mohín de disgusto de Afrodita

-Que gracioso-

-Pero pasado a cosas más interesante- dio el peli azul intenso con una sonrisa terrorífica

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-pregunto inconscientemente el bello caballero.

-Tú me conoces, y yo te conozco así que dedúcelo-dijo son sensualidad el cangrejo, antes de quitarse de una atajada la toalla, los ojos de Afrodita brillaron de excitación. Death sonrió y antes de volver a besar a Afrodita pensó "_Ahora si te llego tu hora, maldito pedante, el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor, ya espero verte pidiendo y rogando por mas_" La sonrisa de Death se ensancho mas, dándole un aspecto temible, entonces Afrodita supo que esto iba terminar mal… real y deliciosamente mal.

**N/A**_**: **__Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Rewiers? T_____T por favor, espero que les haya gustado y esto es dedicado a todos los que leen esta historia un saludo =)_


	5. Acidia Dohko

**A****cidia**

La pereza es el más "metafísico" de los Pecados Capitales en cuanto está referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia en cuanto tal.

"_La pereza no es más que el hábito de descansar antes de estar cansado.__"  
__Jules Renard_

Eran casi las 10 am cuando abrió los ojos. No quería levantarse, tenía que ir a entrenar pero las fuerzas parecían haberse esfumado. Era tarde para estar en la cama aun, pero realmente no quería levantarse. Los parpados le pesaban y un dolor incomodo se localizo en su cabeza. Soltó un bostezo prolongado haciendo que varias lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, se froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se volvió a acomodar en la amplia cama. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir, tan profundo y tan relajado que ni cuenta se dio de la hora que era.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos y volteo a ver el reloj este marcaban las 12:00 pm en punto. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero no tenía la energía, ni las ganas suficientes para hacerlo. De seguro ya para ese entonces ya todos sabrían de su ausencia en los enteramientos, y en el almuerzo. Seguramente más de uno de sus compañeros lo estarían buscando o quizás no, le daba igual. Se volvió a acomodar en las mullidas almohadas y simplemente se quedo acostado contemplando la pared de su habitación. Miles de caras, recuerdos, de lugares, de olores y sabores recorrían sus sentidos. Un nuevo bostezo cruzo su cara, seguía teniendo sueño, bueno sueño no era ya que había dormido casi 12 horas. No sabía que era pero no tenía ganas de levantarse de la comodidad de su cama.

Tenía hambre, sin embargo se le antojaba quedarse contemplando el día desde su cama, sin nada que hacer, sin nada en que pensar, ni una tarea o preocupación. Se rasco la cabeza con pereza, y de nuevo bostezo. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y empezó a imaginar cualquier cosa, a recordar su vida antes de revivir y cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer sin utilizar nada de su fuerza.

Suspiro con cansancio, en verdad no quería hacer nada. Estaba cansando de despertar cada mañana, de comer lo mismo, de mirar lo mismo. Y es que vivir 261 años no era fácil, no era fácil ver como las personas que querías se iban muriendo una por una. Había visto como morían alumnos que eran como sus hijos, amigos que casi parecían sus hermanos y sobre todo perder al amor de su vida.

Se volvió a voltear en su cama quedando de frente en la ventana, como extrañaba a ese ser que le había quitado el aliento, ese ser que se volvió como una extensión de su corazón, de su alma y de su cuerpo. El había sido como el aire que llenaba sus pulmones a diario, el agua que fluía en su cuerpo, era una persona muy importante, o en su momento lo fue. Ahora solo era el más triste y hermoso de los recuerdos que guardaba en su memoria, era el recuerdo del amor que nunca pudo ser, de su primer amor, del amor eterno.

Quizás se hacía daño recordando lo pasado, pero no lo podía evitar, era la única cosa que le hacía sentirse medianamente humano y no solamente una máquina de matar. Ahora era joven de nuevo, pero no era lo mismo. Siempre comprendió que la belleza y la juventud eran efímeras, pero jamás entendió realmente el alcance de esa afirmación. Le había devuelto la juventud, pero le habían quitado la vida, literalmente. Amigos, familia, seres amados todo se había ido, y solo quedaba él, como vestigio de lo que había sido. Todo rastro de la otra vida había desaparecido, dejándolo solo en su memoria.

Su mirada verde se puso acuosa de pronto al recordar la primera guerra santa en la que estuvo. En ese entonces todos murieron excepto Shion y él. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo inundo, nunca se imaginaba el alcance de destrucción que tendría una guerra santa. Nunca se preparo para entrenar jóvenes que murieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante seres más poderosos. Ni tampoco para ver morir a todos los amigos, que eran como hermanos, con los que entreno, rio y hasta lloro.

Y este círculo vicioso se repitió de nuevo, cuando pensaba que no podría soportar perder más, murió Shion antiguo caballero de Aries, en ese tiempo patriarca, amigo, confidente, amante y todo su mundo. Ese día recordaba que estaba sentado frente a las cascada de Rozan y sintió el cálido cosmos del que en vida fuese el ser más importante de su vida, exigirse sin un adiós sin un hasta luego. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, agradecía que esa noche hubiera lluvia, porque así su pupilo nunca supo que lloraba.

Recordaba una de las últimas veces que hablo con Shion. Fue unos meses antes de su muerte, como no recordarlo, ese día le dijo que iba a morir, y él como buen humano, ingenuo hasta la medula, le dijo que eran suposiciones infundadas. Maldito Shion siempre tenía que tener razón, siempre tenía que pronosticar mientras él dudaba.

Ese día frente a las cascadas de Rozan prometió que cuidaría ese sello, y el día en que se rompiera, ese día seria el fin de su existencia. Pero había un dicho que decía *"Mientras uno propone, los dioses disponen" qué razón tiene.

Ya que ese día, como un fantasma aullando, regreso Shion, junto con otros caballeros que se suponían eran sus compañeros. Quizás ese día debió haber sido el más feliz de su vida, por volver a contemplarlo. Mirar de nuevo su piel blanca, sus cabellos verdes y esos ojos amatistas. Pero había un detalle, había vuelto como enemigo. Sintió tanta rabia hacia él, hacia su existencia, incluso hacia los dioses. ¿Es que acaso él los había ofendido para atormentarlo así?

Y de nuevo se unió a la lucha, y de nuevo lucharon juntos. Aunque haya sido uno contra él otro, una nueva corriente de vida exhalo de su corazón. No sabía si era la adrenalina o de su cuerpo desacostumbrado a emociones fuertes, pero todo eso quedo aplastado cuando de nuevo se fue de su lado. Y ya para ese entonces tenía que luchar, por la tierra, por la diosa, por sus compañeros, por todas esas cosas que quería dejar ya y que por honor no lo hacía.

Murió frente al muro de los lamentos, murió junto con sus compañeros. Esos compañeros que había sentido la muerte más de una vez, sus ojos decididos, eran tan jóvenes y morían como sus anteriores camaradas. Y esta vez, él no había podido engañar a la dulce muerte. Sintió como todas sus extremidades se iban destruyendo, como su sangre se evaporada en el calor de la gran explosión, como sus huesos y músculos desaparecían en una humareda. Y luego nada, obscuridad sin descanso, un tormento eterno del cual todo era silencio, sabía que muchos trataban de hablar, de gritar. Sabía que más de uno perdía la cordura momento a momento, incluyéndolo a él.

Y de nuevo la generosidad de su diosa los volvía a la vida, se sentía honrado de tal regalo, pero no satisfecho, después de 261 años de servicio lo más lógico era que le dejara descansar en las entrañas de la tierra. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, con las mismas cosas, con la misma tierra. Y sin ese eslabón que le faltaba. Y ahí se encontraba acostado, rumiando sus penas y sus desventuras. Recordando su vida y obra, como lo hacia todos los días en Rozan, mirando el agua fluir y peleando consigo mismo.

Sintió una presencia de pronto, caminaba apresuradamente por su templo, la recordaba perfectamente. Una presencia menuda, delicada como una flor más hermosa que una y tan buena y dulce como un gatito. Con golpes suaves y pausados tocaron su puerta. Y con voz aterciopelada y suave lo llamaron.

-Maestro ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto la joven pelinegra de una trenza

-Si Shunrei estoy bien, salgo en 10 minutos-dijo Dohko con cansancio

-Si usted lo desea maestro puede dormir unos minutos más. Puedo decir que no se siente bien-dijo la joven china con dulzura

-No está bien ya salgo no te preocupes-dijo con voz suave en su idioma natal. Cuando escucho que los pasos de la joven alejándose, se levanto de la cama. Una suave sonrisa de pinto en sus labios, esos dos Shunrei y Shiryu siempre hacían que él se levantara por las mañanas. Incluso los días que no quería, ya que si Shunrei se ponía hacer el desayuno sin ayuda adulta, seguramente la cocina no quedaría en pie. O si Shiryu se ponía a entrenar sin vigilancia lo más seguro es que dormiría hasta el medio día.

Claro eso era cuando estaban pequeños, pero aun los veía como tal. Aun los veían como sus pequeños niños, esos niños que hacían bulla, desastres, que se peleaban entre sí, que no sabían hacer tantas cosas, eran como sus pequeños niños, eran como sus hijos. Y quizás ya había perdido la mayoría de su vida, a todos sus amigos, a todos sus conocidos, a la persona especial. Pero aun le quedaban esos jóvenes que sentía como sus hijos, y los vería formar una familia y conocería a sus hijos. Y después de eso, iría junto a Shion y le contaría sus anécdotas y sus historias. Y tomarían al té como a veces lo hacían y reirían. Como desearía que ese día llegara pronto, pero seguramente aun tenía cosas que vivir para encontrarse con él.

Con ese pensamiento renovador salió hacia el baño de su templo, tomo un baño y salió como todas las mañanas. Nadie pregunto, ni dijo nada, la diosa le sonrió y paso un día tranquilo. Después de todo no había sido tan malo salir de la cama.


End file.
